Another Vamps story
by TheKanikRose
Summary: im not good on summerys so check it out and tell me what you think.we still have a long way to go ment


**Prologue**

"**We have finally located the reincarnation of Lady Esther," announced a big man around nine feet tall. He had a some-what chubby body and his hair was, well, he was practically bald. It was just a little fuzz. "Her name: Cameron Cichy. She lives in Florida with her mother and goes to Hillsborough Baptist School. Your job is to protect her from the Lycan, Lando, and bring her back to the coven once she has changed and Lando has been exterminated." He added as he held up a 6"x10" picture of a girl about 16 with bright blue eyes and raven black hair down to her middle back. She was beautiful. Any guy in their right mind would fall head over heals for her.**

**At the mans feet, were three tall boys. The one in the front had black hair and green eyes. "Yes, my Lord." said the one in the front.**

**The three got up, and left the room. These boys and the man, (dramatic pause), were vampires. **

**Chapter 1**

**I just got home from soccer practice and the first thing I noticed when I got out of the car was that three, tall handsome boys were moving boxes and furniture into the house next door to mine. The house has only been up for sale for like, two days! I think it was weird. But, oh well.**

**And the thing that caught my eye the most was what looked like the youngest of the three boys. He was tall, duh, dark, and very mysterious. He had skater boy like jet-black hair, his bangs were going to the left over his eyes. I could barely see his deep green colored orbs. They were magnificent. I could not take my eyes away, but, sadley, my mom snapped me out of my trance. I reluctently, but sadly, again, fallowed my mom inside the house.**

**When I got inside, I went straight to my room. I cranked up my boom box to 'Papa Roach', grabbed my laptop, and signed onto myspace IM as I sat up in my bed.**

**I started to chat with my friend , as I like to call her, Bella.**

_**'OMG!!!!I Just saw the most butiful gy EVER!!!'**_

_**'Really? What does he luk like?'**_

_**'tall,dark,mysterious,green eyes,sk8r boy like hair over his luks about 16 or 17'**_

_**'fright'**_

_**'o,and he has two older brothers i just moved in next door'**_

**Just then, I jumped at the doorbell ringing. I quickly dashed out of my room and down the stairs and opened the front door before my mom could.**

**And guess what. There stood, in front of me, the boy I saw minutes ago. I was in an emerald daze again, looking like an idiot. It seemed like he could not take his eyes away either.**

**"Hello, May I help you?" my mom asked, breaking our gaze yet again. He looked at her with the most gorgeous smile ever.**

**"My two older brothers and I just moved in next door, and wanted to get to know my neighbors." he replied. His voice was masculine, yet soft.**

**My mom let him in and we sat on the , I went back to my room. I had to tell Bella about this.**

_**'HES IN MY HOUSE!!!!'**_

_**'y'**_

_**'he said he wanted to get to no his naybors'**_

_**'this late?'**_

_**'he saw me n my mom walk in'**_

_**'o=^.^='**_

_**'lol'**_

_**'lol'**_

**I had to say bye because my mom called me out. I did and she told me to say hi to our new neighbor.**

**"Uhm....hi?"I said, unsure if i could trust this beauty. Even though he was good looking,no,i mean hot, I still didn't feel as though i could trust him, seeing as though i don't know him and all.**

**"Cameron," my mom said." this is Memphis. I hope you don't play any nasty tricks on him and his brothers as you did to the last couple who moved in a while ago." at that said, I smiled a wicked smile. I could see that Memphis was curious.**

**"What exactly did she do to the last couple?" he asked with that rich voice of his turning his eyes to her in question.**

**Instead of my mom answering, I did." I tee peed their house, put their truck in the local pool, and covered their house with see weed and dead bass. You should've seen their face when they found out it was me. It was like they just saw a vampire or werewolf devour a kid or something. It was hilarious." this time, there was impressment on his face. At that point, I don't know why except for a feeling in the pit of my stomach, knew I could call him a friend.**

**For the next half hour, me and Memphis sat and talked about random things. I was starting to like him, a lot. Much more than I ever did my last crush, B.J. or any other boys, I used to like.**

"**I'm very sorry, but I must take my leave. I'm sure my brothers are worried I stayed this long. Bye." Memphis said. I was sad he had to leave. My mom escorted him to the door, they shook hands, and he turned to me and winked. I felt my face get hot and looked away.**

"**Well, that means you have to take a shower." my mom said clapping her hands together. I did as told then went back to my laptop and talked with Bella until I had to go to bed.**

**Chapter 2**

**I was walking down the halls to the 10th**** grade homeroom class with Mr. Allen . He was pretty cool when he wasn't being a bitch. Excuse my language. **

**I entered the classroom only to stop in my tracks for a second. I saw Memphis leaning in his chair in the back of the room. Every one was staring at him as he smirked at me. The girls were whispering about him being hot and whatnot while the guys were paying no attention to him whatsoever.**

**I started down the isle to him when I heard one of the girls say, "he is so fine." and put her lip-gloss back in her purse.**

"**Hey Memphis. What are you doing at this crappy school?" I asked when I sat down. I felt gazes on me from the girls who were goggling him. I just ignored them.**

"**We heard of this school from a friend. He said it was nice." he replied. **

"**You mean your brothers go here too?" I asked but then felt dumb. He just said that. He just chuckled.**

**Right then, our teacher came in and introduced Memphis, "this is Memphis. He is 17 and will be with us for until he graduates high school." **

"**If he's 17, then shouldn't he be in 11****th**** grade?"**

"**I was held back in 4****th**** grade for fighting" He laughed at the girl who was now blushing. **

*** * ***

**At lunch, I waited for Memphis and his brothers knowing that they would sit with us. I was saving him a seat next to me while the others could sit at the end of the table.**

**I heard the double doors open and me and my friends Bella, she has long wavy dark brown hair and short for her age, and Nikki, short light brown hair and glasses, not the dorky kind, looked to the doors just like the other kids. **

**Memphis was walking my way with two boys on each side of him. The one that was just taller than him had copper red hair pulled back in a short ponytail, dark brown eyes that looked practically black, and was also pretty hot. The other one had shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes, and was the tallest. The read head was in 11****th**** grade and the other was in 12****th****.**

**As Memphis sat down, he introduced his brothers as, Ruben, the copper red head, he had Nikki's eyes on him, and the other was Vincent who had Skar's eyes. **

**Vincent sat across from Skar lazily next to Nikki. Ruben next to Nikki across from me, then Memphis next to me. And of coarse, I got cold stares from the schools preps, Alaine Barber, the pastor's daughter, and Hannah Thompson, the lunch ladies daughter. Every one says pastors daughters are the worst of them all. And it's true.**

"**So, Ron, what type of dress are you going to wear to homecoming?" asked Skar. They call me Ron for short. Sometimes she can be very nosy just like Nikki.**

"**I'm going to wear a black goth dress, fish net leggings, fish net gloves, and black high heeled boots. Mrs. Lively is going to be so pissed at me. I can't wait." I replied with much enthusiasm. Then I added,"oh my gosh you guys, Fenix is spending the weekend with me. Hmm. Memphis, you guys can meet her. She's awesome. I still can't believe she moved all those years ago. It sucked balls." **

"**What language you have Cameron." implied Memphis. I just chuckled at the comment. Now, normally a girl would giggle, but me, I hate that. The only girls who do that are too full of themselves.**

"**Please, call her Ron." Nikki told Memphis. "She is such a boy, we call her a boy's name, and it fits her. Sometimes she acts just like Ron from the show 'Kim Possible'. It gets pretty funny." everyone laughed, even me even though I was the one being made fun of. But, what the hell, what are friends for anyway.**

*** * ***

**After school, I cringed at the thought of going to Lions Den and putting up with all the little kids. And Linda. Whenever I'm around, she fallows like a hawk. It's creepy.**

**I was at my locker when Memphis came up to me and asked," You want me to take you home? Since I live next door and all" he was leaning against the locker next to mine. I started to blush.**

"**I don't know if my mom would like that." I replied as I shut my locker. We started to walk down the hall.**

"**Call her and see. She seemed like she liked me last night." he opened the door for me. Again, cold stares from the preps.**

"**Ok." I got out my Voyager, and dialed my mom's number. **

"**Hello?" asked my mom as she answered. **

"**Hey, mom, it's me. I was just wondering if Memphis could give me a ride home." I replied as we walked down the stairs.**

"**I don't know, Cameron, we don't know him that well. I really would prefer for you to wait for me to pick you up."**

"**But, Mom, I really don't want to go to lions den. I hate being stuck with the little kids." I whined back. It's fairly easy to pursued my mom into something I want.**

"**Ok, I guess. Just be careful." I said thank you to her and hung up. We went to his car and I was amazed. It was a black corvette with two red stripes going down the middle. I'm surprised I didn't see it last night. I mean, I would've noticed this thing a mile away. That's how good of eyesight I have. Lol. **

**He saw me staring at his car and said with a smirk, "You like?" I nodded weakly, like an idiot, may I add, and got in the passengers side. **

**Once we were on the road, he turned the radio to one of my favorite stations, 98 rock.**

**I didn't know what to say. I glanced at his face for a brief moment. I thought he didn't see me but when I looked, **_**he**_** was looking at **_**me.**_** "Do you need something?" I asked. More rudely than I would of liked my voice to be.**

"**no." he murmured and turned back to the road.**

*** * ***

**A couple of weeks have passed since I met Memphis and his brothers. In that time, I have gotten closer to them. Memphis has become my best friend; he really understands me and is friendly with my other friends. It's as if I've known him all my life. We have a strong connection. I know, it's cheesy.**

**Ruben and Nikki have gotten hitched even though her dad does not approve of it. But then again, she keeps saying she's going to kill her father. I believe it some times. He's all about God and Christian. **

**Next, are Vincent and Bella. I think they make a cute couple. They are both lazy when it comes to sports. And they spend a lot of time together, when Bella isn't with me.**

**I was hanging out with Memphis at his house, watching Repo: The Genetic Opera and singing along to all the crazy songs.**

**When the movie ended, Memphis looked at me and said, "Time to get to tutoring." **

**"Damn it! I was hoping you'd forget." I looked away, folded my arms over my chest and pouted. We got my book bag and set up at the coffee table with my textbook. Today we were working on the horror that is Language. I have always had trouble with language, but the way Memphis taught it was much easier to understand than what those stuffed shirt-teachers at HBS ever said about the subject. I felt like it was the first time I could actually understand it. Then again, he is probably had to sit through many boring English lectures through his lifetime. **

"**You're really good at this!" I said to Memphis as we finished my homework and started putting papers away. **

**He smirked, "Well, I'm good at many things, my lady." He said with a tone that oozed with cockiness. **

**I blushed as he chuckled and I tried to change the subject. "Hey, you know that Mr. Evans isn't going to be Principle anymore?"**

"**Really? Why? " Memphis inquired while putting the pens away. **

**I said, "Because he was tired of the shit the pastor and Mrs. Levine was giving him about the lack of discipline in the school." "And where did you get this little tid-bit of information?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. **

"**Profe told me when you were away from school. I was hanging out in her classroom until my mom picked me up. I was saying stuff about him not having to put up with crap like that, and she said he was leaving because of it." I said in a bored tone, laying back on the couch and propping my feet up on the coffee table. **

**Memphis sat down next to me with his arm across the back of the couch and asked, "So, what's his name?" **

**I replied, "Uh… I think his name started with an 'L'…Larry… Loren…no…" I tapped my chin with my chin while I searched my brain for the answer. **

**But Memphis beat me to it, "Is it Lando?" He asked with a spark of spite in his voice. **

"**Oh, yeah, that's it. Weird name, huh? " Memphis cursed under his breath and got up and started to walk away. I tried to comfort him and ask him what was wrong, but he just told me everything was fine and flipped open his cell phone and stepped into the kitchen.**

"**Really?" he asked as he sat down on the couch with one arm on the back of it. He looked at me with a curious look plastered on his face. He looked just too cute like that.**

"**Uh… yea, he was tired of the shit the pastor and Mrs. Levine was giving him about discipline." I stated as I sat on the other side of the couch with my legs crossed and facing him.**

"**And where did u get this tid-bit of information?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.**

"**Profe told me when you couldn't come to school. I was in her room until my mom came to pick me up. I was saying stuff about him not having to put up with crap like that, and she said he was leaving because of it." I said with a rather cocky tone. "I think she said his name was…" I tapped my pen on my chin. "Lando? Yea! That is it! Lando."**

**I heard him curse under his breath. **

"**I'll be right back." said Memphis as he got up and went to the phone in the kitchen. I saw him punch in a number but I couldn't tell what the number was because his fingers were so fast.**

**He seemed upset, so I couldn't help but be nosey and listen in to the conversation, so I fallowed and hid under the bar. I could just barely make out what he was saying. "Ruben, he's made his appearance…. The school, he's the new principle. He's finally going after what he wants… Ron told me…. The teachers, dumb ass… we have to-" a loud scratching noise interrupted him in mid sentence. It came from the window across the room from me. "He's here. Tell Vincent" **

**As he hung up, I quickly ran back to the couch hoping he did not see me**

**I looked back up at him to see him run at blinding speed towards me. He grabbed me by my waist and flipped us over behind the couch, making it flip as well. All of the sudden, I saw the glass on the window shatter as a plethora of dark objects came flying through the room.**

"**What's going on, Memphis?" I asked/yelled while I cupped my hands around my mouth. There was a lot of noise from the destruction the mystery person was causing.**

"**I'll tell you once this settles down."**

**At that moment, a man in a black body suit came crashing through the wall. Yes, the WALL! He was big and I could not see his face because he was wearing a ski mask.**

**Next to me, I heard a growl somewhat like an angry animal. As I glanced over at Memphis, I saw that his teeth were bared and had fangs growing from his canine teeth. Also, the color of his eyes were lighter than normal. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could hear my blood flowing through my veins behind my ears. My hands started to go numb and I grew cold. I felt as if I was submerged in ice-cold water. **

**I tried to warm my self up by wrapping my arms around myself. I looked back at the man and saw that he was flying towards us. My eyes went wide and my scream was caught up in my throat. **

**Suddenly, the man threw the couch outside and lunged at me. However, before he could reach us, Memphis had lunged forward and they clashed with a big bang. It sounded like a gun shot. I cringed back at how loud it was while covering my ears. **

**They fell to the floor and started wrestling each other. Memphis was the one on top and started punching the man with the force of 100 men. Surprisingly, there was no blood. The man kicked Memphis off him and into the wall, knocking him out.**

**Then, the man looked at me as his eyes were glazed over with hunger. I backed away and into the wall as he started to inch closer in a crouch as if he was about to pounce.**

**He was only 1 foot away from me when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me against the fence in the side yard. I fell to the ground with a groan from the pain.**

**He was about to grab me again when we heard a snarl. We looked over to where we heard it and were looking at Memphis.**

"**YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Memphis growled as he threw himself upon the ravenous man, putting the monster into his deadly grip.**

**As Memphis strangled the carnivorous beast, his iris's started to change color. They slowly changed into a scolding white. So bright a white that it appeared as if I even touched him, my hand would burn to a crisp. With this, I just lay on the ground, both horrified and puzzled at what I was witnessing. **

**The man howled as Memphis' nails pricked his skin, painfully twitching as the fresh blood drizzled down his neck. Memphis chuckled, admiring his prey's torment. However, this victorious moment was brief. Just then, something in the mystery man snapped. He kneed Memphis in the gut, sending him flying and crashing into the wall. He used that extra time to flee away from the fight.**

**As I watched him escape, my body suddenly regained its warmth and I lost my helplessness. I stood up and walked up to Memphis carefully as he also got up.**

**When we were face to face, he put his arm around me and escorted me back into the house.**

**Chapter 3**

"**So, you're telling me that vampires are real and I'm the reincarnation of this lady Esther?" I asked. We were sitting at the dining room table in the kitchen. When we had come back inside from the quarrel, Memphis had given me a glass of water as to calm my nerves. **

"**Yes. And my brothers and I were sent to retrieve you after you changed and we killed Lando, the werewolf that just attacked us. You have powers, Cameron. Once you change, you will be able to control all the elements: fire, wind, earth, water, and spirit. With the first four, well, you control anything made up of those elements. But with spirit, you are able to contact the other realm, the spirit world." he replied in a gentle voice as to not scare me because he knew I was terrified watching the fight that had just occurred not 10 feet from my house.**

"**When will I change?" I asked as I shrank down in my seat. I was curious as much as I was scared. I wanted to know how much time I had left until I joined the world of night. I only wanted to know because I was not that reluctant to leave my friends and family.**

"**Either when you turn 18, but that is very painful," he said "or unless you let one of us change you, which is quick and painless." he stared at me with an intense gaze as if he was questioning me. I guess he was wondering what option in changing I would choose.**

"**I'm defiantly choosing one of you guys to change me. I do not want to go through any pain when I change." I said as I took a gulp of the remaining water in my cup and put it in the sink.**

**At that moment, the door opened and Memphis' brothers entered with Nikki and Bella at their sides. Bella and Nikki rushed up to me and enveloped me in a giant bear hug. **

"**Vincent and Ruben told us what was going on. They told us about Lando going after you and you being a reincarnation." Bella babbled to me as we all entered the living room to rate the damage done. Ruben gave it a 5.5 while Vincent gave it a six. **

"**We've seen worse with all the years we've lived." Vincent said as he went to the couch outside and put it back in place in the living room. It wasn't damaged that much except on the bottom but you couldn't see that part. **

"**What will we do about the wall?" Memphis asked as he came up slightly behind me. I looked at him and for a brief moment, I saw something glint in his bright green eyes. I couldn't tell what it was but I know that it was important. **

**When I diverted my gaze back to Vincent, he said with a bored tone, "We'll have to hire a repair man."**

"**What's our story this time, brother?" asked Ruben. He was holding hands with Nikki as they scrutinized the side yard and the hole in the wall.**

"**I don't know what to tell them." Vincent replied as he started pacing around in the room. He looked so out of place. "how bout', its none of their business!" It wasn't really a question.**

"**I like that one." exclaimed Ruben as he went and sat down on the couch with Nikki leaning into his chest. I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. Not because Nikki was with Ruben, but because of the relationship between them. I wanted someone to love me as Ruben does Nikki. "At least the T.V still works." he stated then started to watch some show that I paid no attention to.**

**I glanced over my shoulder at Memphis as he inclined his head to his room. He started for the room as I fallowed behind quietly, not gripping all this new information fully. **

**Once inside, he shut the door silently and looked at me for the briefest moment before sitting on his bed. I sat across from him in a desk chair. My head hung as I thought of all that was going to happen now since I knew that I was to become a vamp at any time.**

**I was also thinking of the perfect time to have Memphis change me. Before I turn 18 because I did not want to be older than him. **

**After a few minutes, he asked, "what are you thinking about?" **

**When I looked back at him, he was staring at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. "How drastically my life is going to change now." I lowered my head again while folding my hands in my lap.**

"**Not by much. You will have to be alert when you are around Lando, though. Do not trust him no matter what he says. Understand?" I nodded silently.**

**After another couple of moments, he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my body as I started to sob into his shoulder. Not because I was scared or anything……… Ok, it was because I was terrified. A werewolf is after me, why wouldn't anyone be scared. **

**He lifted me up and I sat in his lap crying while he was saying soothing words in my ear. "Don't worry. My brothers and I will protect you. That's our job. Even if it wasn't, we would keep you safe. So would Bella and Nikki. We are your friends. No matter what." he stroked my hair softly which was now in a mess.**

"**Thank you, Memphis. You're the best friend I could have." as I pulled away, I glanced at the clock, which read 7:53. Wow. We must have been in here fore at least an hour. Where does all the time go? "I better get home before my mom gets worried you did something to me." we both laughed and headed for the living room. **

**When we entered the living room, everyone else was asleep. Nikki leaning on Ruben, and Bella in Vincent's lap with his arms wrapped around her. We woke them up and they took the girls home while Memphis watched me home.**

"**Where have you been, Cameron?" my mom asked worried. She came over to me and gave me a hug. "I heard that gunshot earlier. Are you ok?" I reassured her and went to my room only to find Memphis sitting on my bed.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked quietly as I made my way to my guitar. I picked it up and started to play a melody I wrote in remembrance of my dad. **

"**I wanted to make sure you were all right. I know this is a lot to take in." I only nodded once. "You're mad at me, are you not?" he asked as he looked at me with hurt in his eyes.**

"**No! Of course not! It's just….I don't know." I bowed my head again and sighed a sad sigh. I started to play again, not knowing that I had ever stopped. "I never thought in my whole life something like this would happen to me. ME!! The outcast. The most exciting thing in my life is helping a duck from a sewer. Its just so… Unexpected."**

"**I understand. I had trouble taking in vampires being real about 200 years ago. Moreover, during that time, vampires were thought of as evil. My brothers and I got chased out of our village in Romania." he chuckled at some joke only he knew about. I paused my melody and stared at him. He bowed his head and continued, "When we left, it was hard for us to survive. We were in the woods miles from civilization. We almost starved to death. But we found out that animal blood was good enough to live off of." **

**He looked up at me and I gasped. His eyes looked like they were glassed over. He got up and moved to my window. "I should go now." **

**He was about to jump out of my window when I put my arms around his waist from behind. "Stay with me tonight?" I asked softly, wondering if he could hear me. Then I remembered he was a vamp and they had better hearing than humans did. **

**He turned back around elegantly and smiled down to me. **

**We spent the night wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort. I curled up into his chest and he put his arms around me protectively. **

**Chapter 4**

**The next day at school, we had an assembly to introduce the new principle. I was sitting next to Memphis. Practically on his lap. I still needed some comforting from my best friend. He knew how to treat me. Not how Nikki did when I was in 7****th**** and 8****th**** grade. Which was beating me up. The jerk.**

**The others were holding hands with their other. Making sure the teachers could not see because they would not tolerate holding hands or any other type of affection. **

**I glanced up at him when a tall man, with blonde hair tied in a long pony tail down below his shoulders, walked up to the podium and announced himself, "Good morning HBS. I know for a fact that you all loved Mr. Evans." we heard all the girls sigh at how good looking he was. I didn't cause' I knew his true form. "He was a good man. However, he retired. He will still be visiting the school as often as he can. Therefore, that is something you all can look forward to.**

"**I am Lando. You may call me whatever you like as long as it is not inappropriate. As you all must know, I am the new principle. There will be longer lunches and for now on, you may wear what you like. However, girls, nothing you wear may be showing too much skin. There will be no clothing that says anything vile or inappropriate. Girls, if you wear tank tops, the strap must be at least two fingers thick and must show no cleavage. However, this will still be a Christian school." he went on about all that type of stuff. I sort of fell asleep leaning against Memphis. **

**He woke me up when the teachers were dismissing the students to go to their fourth period class. I had study hall with all my friends, thankfully. **

"**Oh. My. Gosh. He is so hot!" and "I wonder how old he is." were the type of things I heard in the hall from the girls. "I hate him." and "why can't I get girls saying stuff like that about me?" were from the guys. **

**I walked silently down the hall with Memphis to… Hold the phone. If big Jim isn't the principle, then whose going to be the teacher for study hall? **

**As we walked through the door, we stopped dead in our tracks for a second or two. It felt like a million years rather than seconds. I gasped while I heard a low growl erupted from Memphis' chest.**

**Right there… at the podium… was Lando. When he saw us, he walked over, rather flashy, and said, "Ah. This is the famous Cameron Jim has told me so much about." he held his hand out to me. I just stared at him. **

**When I came to realization, I put my hand out to shake his, but before I could, Memphis did. **

"**Hello, it's good to meet you." he said, then steered me away to our seats, which were right next to each other. **

"**What was that for, Memphis?" I snarled under my breath, barely audible to even my ears. **

**Before I even finished, he passed me a note that said:**

**He can control others with the slightest of touches. That is why I did what I did. I do not want you to get hurt. Never trust a word he says. **

"**What's up?" **

"**Oh my gosh. You scared the poop outta me, Nikki." I yelled as I jumped 50 feet in the air. I turned around, and guess what? I turned around to see Nikki and the others laughing their ass off. I swiveled in my chair to face forward only to see the whole class staring at me. "What? If you got the living daylights scared out of you, you would do the same. So turn around and get back to work." they turned back around as the others took their seats at the round table.**

"**So, what did you think of Lando's speech thingy, Ron?" Skar asked me they took their seats.**

"**I fell asleep. Restless night. You know. With the whole," I mimed two fang marks on my neck with my fingers," thing." **

"**But wasn't Memphis with you all night? He didn't come home." Ruben pointed out as he leaned on his elbows. **

**At this, I blushed and put my head in my arms down on the table. "Yes. But I still had nightmares of a werewolf. I'll tell you about it tonight." I mumbled as a shiver of fear ran down my spine. Memphis must have sensed it because I felt him rub my back up and down in a comforting way. **

**I lifted my head to see Skar and Nikki glaring at me. "What?" I asked them. But before I could answer, Nikki pulled me up out of my chair by my collar and said that we were going to have a little 'chat'. Skar helped Nikki pull me along out of the classroom and into the bathroom. **

**Nikki let me go and I fell on my butt stumbling over my words… "What was that about!?" I yelled at my friends getting up. **

**Skar laughed, "What was that about? What was LAST NIGHT about, huh?" **

**Nikki chimed in, "Memphis spent the night with you? Please tell me you didn't…" **

"**NO! He just comforted me. I was scared." I replied as I sat on the counter. "Besides, he doesn't like me like that." I hung my head.**

"**You don't know that for sure." said Nikki. She was leaning against the stalls. Skar and I just stared at her.**

"**Anyway," skar said breaking the silence. "What was your dream about?"**

"**Well, Memphis was there, and he was fighting that wolf that was as big as a bear. He was under it and yelling at me to run and get away before it could get me. But I couldn't move. So I stared. He said something else but I couldn't hear him. And then, there was a large ball of light that charged at the wolf. It came from me. The wolf was stunned and thrown back. And the next thing I know, he was howling and disappeared. And I blacked out and woke up." I looked at them to see their reaction.**

**Skar moved from the spot she was standing and leaned against the stall next to Nikki. "Well," She started to say, "The fact that you couldn't move in the dream probably means that you're afraid-"**

"**Oh, don't go into all this psycho-babble Skar!" Nikki interjected as she walked over to me and shook me by the shoulder. "I'm sure the dream didn't mean a thing. Now we'd better get back to class, or else the guys might think we ditched them." Nikki said as she swung her arms over me and Skar's shoulder, leading us out of the bathroom and back to class.**

**So we got back to the classroom and returned to our desks. The guys gave us each odd looks and Ruben said, "What were you guys doing?" **

"**Uhm…" I muttered, unsure of what to say. "Girl stuff." Nikki grinned as she ruffled Ruben's hair. **

**The guys slowly turned away and Ruben grimaced, "Sorry I asked…" Skar, Nikki, and me just laughed at them; that is, until someone stopped us.**

**Everyone was glaring at something behind. "What're you guys staring at?" I asked then turned around to see Lando smiling at us.**

"**May I borrow Cameron for a minute or two?" he asked looking straight at Memphis.**

"**No actually, we need to work on our biology project." he replied as he took out his biology book still scowling at Lando. He plopped it down on the table in front of him.**

"**Well, then, maybe tomorrow." he said to Memphis, then to me, "have a nice day, Princess." and walked away. **

"**That was creepy." I said with a shiver. I looked over everyone and found nikki and skar staring at me and the guys looking at each other.**

"**Do you guys have telepathy?" asked nikki breaking the silence.**

**Chapter 5**

**It was the middle of the day during the weekend and I was with Memphis in his room listening to some music. We were on his bed leaning against his backboard. He had his arm around me because I was still I little shocked from the whole vamp thing. We had a light blanket over us.**

"**you ok?" he asked as he looked down on me.**

**I looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. I blushed a bit and looked the other way. "I'm fine. Just tired is all." **

"**then sleep. I'll be right here when u wake up." **

"**ok." I was about to lean my head on his shoulder when he hooked his other arm under my knees and layed me down in his bed with him next to me.**

"**this better?" **

"**yeah. Much. Thanks." I cuddled up to his side. His arm was still around my shoulders. He was rubbing my arm up and down. My breathing evened out about twenty minutes later.**

"**god, I can't keep my mind off her." I heard him. Apparently he didn't know I was still awake. After that he didn't say anything else.**

**I soon fell asleep.**

*** * ***

**When I woke up, I looked up to find Memphis looking at me. We just stared at each other for god knows how long.**

**We started to lean in closer. We were a centimeter apart when he spoke, "do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"**

**I could only nod. Then he filled in the space between us pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and got lost in the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist bringing me closer.**

**I don't know how it happened, but I ended up with my legs spread, straddling his hips. He was leaning against the backboard, his right hand caressing my waist. While his left hand was on the nape of my neck, pulling me closer to him as my hands enveloped his shoulders. **

**Our steady breathing turned heavy as we deepened the kiss. I straddled him as he caressed my cheek, tugging at his shirt. A mix of bewilderment and excitement stirred within the pit of my stomach. I felt anxious and dizzy. I mean, I wanted us to be more than friends, but it was all so new and foreign to me. **

**After awhile, we slightly pulled apart panting softly. I opened my eyes and looked at his beautiful eyes. I slowly got off of him and sat at the edge of the bed. I felt the bed shift and felt his arms going around my shoulders from behind. He lightly kissed the side of my neck and my breath hitched as his legs went on either side of me. **

"**You ok?" he asked, his breath against me neck. It made me shudder. **

"**I-I'm fine." I felt slightly ashamed for getting lost in the moment. He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at me. I just turned the other way and felt a silent tear roll down my face.**

"**There's nothing to cry about, Ron." he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to look at him. When we made eye contact, he placed a soft kiss to my lips. He silently wiped away my tears and smiled at me, which made me smile.**

"**Uhm… was that ok" I asked and heard the shyness in my voice.**

"**It's fine. I actually enjoyed that. And I know you enjoyed it as well." He smirked at me and kissed my cheek. He got up pulling me with him. "You hungry?" he asked.**

"**A little." he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. Thank god, Ruben and Vincent were out with Nikki and Skar. Otherwise, they would have burst into the room after hearing all the moaning.**

**When we got to the kitchen, I sat at the little table near the window while he went to the fridge. "What's on the menu today?" I asked. **

"**grilled cheese." he replied as he took four slices of cheese and some butter from the fridge and set them down on the counter. "the only thing I can make." we both laughed as he got the bread and a pan. **

**As he got the stove ready, I went over to his side and got sandwiches ready to be put in the pan. **

**When the grilled chesses were done, we sat on the couch and turned on the TV. We ate in silence.**

**We finished our sandwiches and I put the plates in the sink and sat back down next to Memphis on the couch. After awhile, I spoke up. "where does this put us?" **

**He looked at me and said, "Right here." and cupped my cheeks and kissed me. It took me a moment or two before I responded and kissed him back. **

**Just then, the front door burst open and we jumped apart and saw Skar, Vincent, Nikki, and Ruben in the doorway with very wide eyes. My eyes bulged and I looked away blushing like hell.**

"**Uh… what's going on?" Ruben asked as they came in and closed the door behind them. **

**They all sat down around the coffee table. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my arms. I was mortified to say the least.**

"**I think they finally got together." stated Nikki. **

"**Yep, they defiantly did." added Skar. **

**Vincent just sat quietly. **

"**Pay up, dude." exclaimed Ruben. My head shot up and glared at him.**

"**You betted on when we would get together?!" I yelled. That is the worst thing he has ever done since I have known him. **

**He backed away slowly smiling sheepishly. "Well, we were bored, so one day last month I said that you would get with brother in the next month, but Nikki said you wouldn't get together for two months, and it just sort of happened." **

**I glared at both Nikki and Ruben as I stood up and walked over to them. I took them by the head and smashed their heads together with a loud 'clock'. It sounded painful. **

**Once they were holding their heads, I stomped out of the house for a walk to cool down.**

**Once I stepped outside, Skar came to my side and said, "Don't mind them. Their just idiots." I laughed.**

"**I know what you mean."**

"**You want to go to the park?" Skar asked while pointing to the park across the lake from where we ended up going.**

"**Sure. I haven't been there in a while."**

**When we went through the gate, we both ran to the swings and just sat, talking about random things like tacos and what not. **

**After a while, Memphis showed up and sat on the swing to my right. "What's up?" he asked.**

**I looked at him and smiled. "Apparently tacos." he just looked at me strangely. We all burst out laughing.**

**Skar pushed the leaves into the dirty ground with her feet, swaying back and forth. Memphis started to swing a bit and stopped, staring at me and smirking. **

**Skar gripped the swings chains, looking a bit uncomfortable, "Well, I'd best get inside before the guys wreck the place." Skar pushed herself off the swing and started walking back to the house. She looked back and said, "Might pick up some tacos later!" she winked to me and went back inside. I laughed and swung subconsciously back and forth, pushing the dirt with my feet. **

"**I still don't understand the whole tacos thing…" Memphis chuckled as he pushed a stray hair away from my eyes. I smiled as I felt myself blush. 'Jeez, you've made out with the guy yet you still get all mushy around him! Come on…' I thought to myself. **

"**Hey," Memphis said, dragging me out of my thoughts and back into reality, "You have a bathing suit?"**

**I laughed. "Yea."**

"**Then lets go get the others and go swimming." he got up and held out his hand for me to take.**

**I blushed but took his hand nonetheless. We walked home hand in hand and when we reached the door, he opened it up and we went in side.**

**We saw them sitting in a circle. "We were playing truth or dare." stated Vincent. **

"**Ok. Uhm… you guys want to go to the pool?" I asked.**

**They looked at each other then nodded their heads.**

**Me and Memphis were the first two done changing. He was wearing bright green swim trunks and had a white towel around his neck. I was wearing shorts and a tank top over my black bikini.**

**He looked at me and said, "Where's your towel?"**

**I looked at him and slapped my forehead with my palm. "Dammit! Be right back." and I ran out the front door to my house and came back moments later with a red towel. The others were done so we grabbed the gate key and started to walk to the pool.**

**We walked trough the gate laughing at something Ruben said. The pool was empty. Guess we got it to ourselves. As we, the girls, striped to our swimming suits, I noticed how the guys were looking at us. I also noticed that Ruben had on red trunks and Vincent had on black ones.**

**Skar, Nikki, and I smirked at each other. Nikki had on an orange bikini and skar had a dark purple bikini.**

**We sauntered over to them and put our hands on our respective guy's chest while keeping their eyes on us. Then, we backed them up to the edge of the pool.**

"**one." said skar.**

"**two." said Nikki.**

"**THREE!" I yelled and we pushed them into the pool. We burst out laughing and had to lean on each other to keep our balance. **

**We didn't notice them get out of the pool and stalked towards us until they scooped us up and held us just above the water.**

"**one." said Vincent.**

"**Two" said Ruben.**

"**THREE!" yelled Memphis, and they let us go and we fell into the water, now they were the ones laughing.**

**We glared at them and slowing started to laugh with them. When we caught our breathes, they joined us in the pool and we started talking. The girls and I were on our guy's backs with our arms around their necks.**

**Nikki said, "Man, what a day." then she started to smile evilly at me and Memphis. "Ron and Memphis sitting in a tree," I buried my face in his shoulder, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." everyone was laughing except me.**

"**Shut up" I mumbled into Memphis' shoulder. They laughed again. **

**I pulled my head up and glared at Nikki. "I'm gonna get you later, you know that right?"**

"**Ha! Like you could." then I jumped off Memphis and swam after Nikki. **

**Damn, she was fast. But I'm faster. I caught up to her and jumped on her head making her dunk into the water. I held her there for a while then let her up and pushed her back under. I did this for a while. **

**I got bored and swam back to Memphis to find that Vincent and Skar were gone. "Where did Vince and skar go?" Ruben just pointed behind him with his thumb. I looked and instantly regretted it. In the shade, they were making out. He had his hands on her hips and her arms were around his neck.**

"**Sorry I asked." I blanched.**


End file.
